


just yixing

by happyxings



Series: just exo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, i hope you shit domestic fluff for the next week, i ship yixing with happiness so thats what i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxings/pseuds/happyxings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one shots in a domestic au. all the stories kind of relate to each other but might not necessarily follow a timeline!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sundaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yixing is finally home! let's shower him with love..... or bathe him in it  
> with [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/chescraft/softly#smart_id=dj:10924867&play=1)

You woke up slowly to the sound of Yixing snoring softly next to you. You smiled lazily at the face he made, mouth slightly opened and neck craned at an awkward angle so you could rest your head in the crook of his neck. It probably hurt to sleep like that, but if it did, he never complained about it. It was a Sunday during one of the very few weeks where Yixing was at home and without schedule; it seemed that days like this being few and far between. Yixing had come home at 2AM that night with dark circles under his eyes and hair mused from working hard at practise. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he still greeted you warmly. As he made his way through the door he had picked you up by the waist and swung you around, peppering your face with soft kisses and “I love you’s”.

*

Yixing had said that he wanted to shower quickly and then be with you a little while longer before you both slept. Suddenly, though, you met his tired eyes with a smile and grabbed his hand.

“Wait here for a minute, okay?” you said to him. He nodded, albeit in confusion, as you ran to the bathroom. You had only just begun to draw the bath when Yixing peeked his head around the doorframe.

“What are you doing?” he laughed.

“What does it look like I’m doing, silly? I’m making a bath for us.” He grinned sheepishly at you but you simply rolled your eyes and turned back to the bath. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your small frame, pressing a light kiss to the shell of your ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “but you know that you don’t have to, right?”

“I know I don’t have to,” you said, “but I want to. Let me take care of you tonight, okay?”

You could feel his nod followed a small “thank you” that seemed to fall out of his mouth. You turned in his arms to face him, and ran your fingers softly through his hair. You kissed his nose and slowly unzipped and removed his jacket, which caused him to release you from his arms. You lifted his shirt above his head and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder. The vibrations of his chuckle reverberate through your entire body and you blushed slightly. Despite this, you continued to undress him, removing his pants and boxers next. He shivered a bit after being completely exposed, so you motioned for him to get into the bathtub.

He did as he was told, sauntering slowly over and sinking into the steaming water with a comforting “aah” at the warmth it gave. You quickly followed suit, removing your clothes and discarding them haphazardly on the bathroom floor. You situated yourself so that your back was against the bathtub and Yixing was pressed against you. Earlier you had collected all the things you needed, so you grabbed a small cup and filled it with some of the bath water.

“Close your eyes,” you told Yixing softly. He obeyed quickly and without comment, and you poured the water over his hair. He jumped a small amount at the new heat that hit his head but didn’t say a word. Refilling the cup once more, you poured the water over his head. You repeated this sequence until you were satisfied with the saturation of his hair.

You then reached beside you and grabbed the coconut-scented shampoo that you knew Yixing loved. It had been a present from him awhile ago when he had gone to Thailand on tour. You squeezed a generous amount into your hands, and Yixing’s eyes opened when the smell came to his nose. He quirked an eyebrow curiously at you but you simply faced his head forward again and began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. You loved the way it bubbled in his hair, and using small circular motions with your fingers, you built up the bubbles.

“Does it feel okay?,” you asked Yixing quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over the room. He hummed and nodded his head, still not speaking to you. You smiled to yourself and continued, working in the use of your nails to softly scratch at his head which caused Yixing to shiver unconsciously. He leaned into it, though, so you continued to stroke long marks from the front of his head the the base of his neck.

When you had finished massaging his head you decided to have some fun for yourself. His hair had grown quite long due to the filming of _The Mystic Nine_ , so you took this opportunity to play with it. You spiked it up on both halves of his head, creating pseudo-horns. “Now you really do look like a sheep,” you exclaimed happily.

He groaned while you laughed loudly. You flattened down his hair again and this time spiked it all up on the centre of his head like a mohawk. Although he couldn’t see how ridiculous he looked, Yixing laughed along with you, your laughs filling the small space of the bathroom. When you were happy enough with your hairdressing endeavors, you brought your fingers to Yixing’s chin and tilted his head backwards. You grabbed the cup of water and began to rinse the shampoo. As you did so, you ran your hands softly through his hair and poured the water out slowly. Although Yixing normally stopped there in his haircare, you weren’t quite ready for the bath to be over. You could feel Yixing relaxing into your touch and enjoying the warmth of the water on his stiff muscles, so, you grabbed the shampoo’s complementing conditioner and squirted some into your palm. Again, Yixing looked at you quizzically, clearly confused by your actions because he wasn’t used to conditioning his hair. Still, you rubbed the conditioner between your palms and worked it into his hair, taking care to comb it through well. Yixing yelped a bit, explaining that it was cold on his scalp, and you singsonged an apology and kissed the small mole on his ear. You heard him sigh and work back into his state of relaxation, continuing to massage the product into his hair happily.

You left the conditioner in his hair and grabbed the bottle of body wash and a small wash cloth. Wordlessly, you lifted Yixing’s right arm so it was situated against the basing of the tub and ran the cloth down the length of his arm. You did this two or three times before you were satisfied and brought his arm down into the water, washing his arm yourself. You repeated this with his left arm, even taking the care to wash in between his fingers. Deciding to switch things up, you squeezed some body wash into your hands, kissed the nape of his neck, and began massaging Yixing’s back as you washed it — similar to how you washed his hair. Beneath your hands you could feel how tense Yixing’s muscles were. You felt sad somehow that he worked endlessly and never seemed to take small moments to himself to unwind. You knew, though, that that simply wasn’t his nature, so you took it upon yourself to help him do that.

You could feel Yixing’s shoulders going more and more slack, so you knew it was time to wash him off and send him to bed before he fell asleep in the bath. You took the cup and lazily washed his back and the conditioner from his hair until you were satisfied. You wrapped your hands around his chest and rested your head on his shoulder, speaking for the first time in about ten minutes.

“Hey, sleepyhead, don’t fall asleep in the bathtub, huh? You know I can’t carry you to bed right…” you said softly. He sighed, almost as if from annoyance, mostly due to the fact that he had to leave the warmth of the water. You kissed the mole on his ear again as an idea struck you. “I’ll tell you what — stay in here for a few more minutes by yourself and I’ll be back soon, okay? You’re not allowed to fall asleep, so keep yourself awake for five minutes.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not as if I could fall asleep that quickly, (Y/N). Do you take me for a child?”

“Zhang Yixing, you’re known for falling asleep without warning. When we met I was concerned that you were a narcoleptic, for God’s sake.” Yixing grumbled at that and you raised yourself out of the bathtub, covering yourself with a towel. You stuck your tongue out at him as you exited the bathroom, walking quickly over to your bedroom.

For Yixing, you grabbed some long pyjama pants and a tank top — he barely even owned t-shirts other than tank tops, anyways. You walked over to the small closet-like opening which held your washer and dryer. You tossed his clothes in the dryer along with a towel for him, so they would get warm from the heated air. Then, you went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, letting the water come to a boil before pouring Yixing and yourself a glass of apple cider. You added a cinnamon stick to each of your cups and carried them back to the dryer. Setting the cups on the washer, you removed his warm clothes and slung them over your forearm. You retook the mugs of cider and walked merrily back into the bathroom.

You weren’t sure what you expected to find, but there Yixing was, fast asleep in the tub. You couldn’t help yourself, but you began to laugh at the scene. It was just so like him to fall asleep anywhere he could, as soon as he could. Not wanting his clothes and towel to get cold, you quickly went about setting everything down and walking over to the bathtub. A mischievous smile set upon your face, you lined yourself up directly with his ear and blew into it. He startled awake and yelped at the feeling, frowning harshly at you when he came to his senses.

“ _Baobei_ , why did you do that?” he asked sadly, not a hint of anger in his voice.

“I couldn’t help it! I told you not to fall asleep and you promised you wouldn’t… Shouldn’t that call for a lesson?” He shook his head at you and spotted the clothes and towel as he did so, along with the mugs of cider you had brought for the both of you. The previous aggravation melted away and he smiled softly at you. From the tub, he took your hand and kissed each one of your knuckles.

“(Y/N), you really didn’t have to do all this for my sake.”

“C’mon, lets wrap you up before your towel loses its heat,” you said, smiling. Yixing hoists himself up from the tub as you hand him the towel. His cheeks are slightly flushed, but you can’t tell if it’s because of the warmth of the water or something else. You leave the bathroom so that he may dress, leaving his mug of cider but taking yours. You make your way to the bedroom that you share and quickly put on your own pyjamas.

Not long after you finish dressing, you hear the door close behind you. You turn to face Yixing, the towel now laying across his head. Grabbing either side of the towel, you dry off his hair softly, breathing the smell of the coconut shampoo deeply. When it’s dry enough, you hang the towel on it’s rack and pull Yixing’s hand towards the bed. He lifts up the covers of the bed and lets you crawl in, following suit and immediately curling himself around you. The smell of the apple cider and Yixing’s shampoo is overwhelmingly comforting, and that feeling of safeness is only elevated when you feel Yixing’s hand begin to stroke your hair softly. It doesn’t take long before you both drift off to sleep, neither one of you remembering to even turn off the light.

*

You stayed as you were for a little while longer, with his arm slung lazily around your waist and your head snuggled into his chest. You were surrounded by Yixing’s scent and his warmth, and if you listened closely enough you could hear his heart beating. On mornings like this, where everything was a soft white haze with Yixing at its centre, you wished you could pause time and stay in the moment forever. But, as your legs began to stiffen from being curled and your groggy mind begged for coffee, you begrudgingly decided to get out of bed.

You never had to worry much about your movements waking Yixing — that boy could sleep through a tornado — but despite that you still carefully detached his arm from across your body and returned it softly to the bed. Before you left the room, you checked the time on the digital clock on Yixing’s side of the bed. The glaring red numbers read out 9:16AM.

Generally speaking, you were normally awake before this time. However, you both had been up late, so you didn’t reprimand yourself for sleeping in a bit. The thought of waking Yixing up didn’t cross your mind at all, you knew it would be best to let him get as much rest as he could after his busy schedule. You put on a silk robe and grabbed both of the mugs of cider that had been forgotten about last night as you made your way to the kitchen. You rinsed the mugs and set about making your much needed coffee. You thought about making breakfast, wondering if it would be worth it without knowing how long Yixing would sleep. It seemed as though you didn’t have much to consider though, because as you finished pouring yourself a cup of coffee, you felt one arm snake around your waist as another reached for the cup of freshly poured coffee.

“’s this for me?” Yixing said groggily, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“Why are you awake, darl? You know you can sleep in today,” you said with some concern.

“The smell of coffee woke me up and you know I don’t like sleeping without you.” You blush at the last part but wave it off with your hand.

“Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast.”

“I could eat. What should we make? I want some blueberry pancakes this morning.” You laugh, Yixing loves to eat sweet foods in the morning — something you never really understood.

“Okay, I’ll pull everything out. I can make eggs, too,” you suggested.

“Let’s have a huge feast, _baobei_. I feel like I haven’t eaten your cooking in years.”

“It’s not like it’s something worth missing,” you mumble. Yixing pokes your side with a small frown on his face. You opened the fridge and scoped it out, taking inventory of the small stock you had. You praised yourself silently for deciding to do the shopping yesterday, despite not knowing that Yixing would be returning that night. You pulled out a potato for hash browns, eggs, cheese, ham, and green onion for omelettes, blueberries, sugar, flour, and milk for the pancakes. You hope Yixing would be satisfied, looking at him briefly until he nodded his approval.

You told Yixing to sit down and drink his coffee while you measured all the ingredients and did the prep work. After the majority of this work was completed, eggs scrambled in a bowl and pancakes mixed, you heard Yixing get up from his seat and wander over. He absentmindedly popped a blueberry into his mouth and began to hum a soft tune. You watched him live in his world for a little while, humming the tune, before you set down your utensils. You crossed the few steps to where Yixing was standing and rested your head on his shoulder as you wrapped your arms loosely around his midsection. He stopped humming, surprised by your actions.

“Keep humming,” you mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“Okay, _baobei_ ,” he said in nothing over a whisper. When he began again, you swayed the both of you to the slow beat of Yixing’s hum, just lazily where you stood, back and forth. You weren’t sure how long you both swayed like this, but at some point Yixing had brought his hand to your head, stroking your hair and pressing kisses into the top of your head intermittently.

His humming picked up its pace after a little while, so you grabbed his right hand with your left hand, like a ballroom dancer, and began leading him around the kitchen in small squares. You were pressed so close together, head still buried in his shoulder, when you felt the vibrations of his hum stop, replaced with a chuckle from what you were doing. You began to laugh, too, your breath ghosting over the skin of Yixing’s neck. He stepped away from you without breaking your interlocked hands and began to dance faster with you, accommodating with a faster hum. Hespun you around and let you twirl in his arms, all dramatics and performing arts. You were both laughing and breathless from all the dancing when he pulled a grand finale and dipped you low, his strong arms supporting all your weight. You locked eyes deeply for a long moment, only breaking eye contact when he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss you. The kiss was slow and tentative, full of love and without urgency. When you broke apart, Yixing returned to standing position, your head dizzy from the angle and the intoxicating kiss.

You returned to locked eyes, not sure what to do next. You looked down at the tile of the floor, embarrassed.

"You know I love you, right?" you mumbled, not really expecting an answer. You just wanted to taste the words again, after all the time you had spent saying it to Yixing on the phone when he was thousands of miles away. Yixing raised your chin so that your eyes may meet again. When you scanned his face, his smile was soft and his deep brown eyes conveyed all of the same things to you which you wanted to say to him. His hand cupped your cheek, gently stroking your temple. 

He smiled wider, giving you a peek at his dimple. He dropped his hand from your cheek before he bent a bit to bring his face right in front of yours. Eyes closed and lips so close to yours that they were practically touching, Yixing whispered back, "I love you, too, (Y/N)." You felt your ears catch fire at his proximity.

As nonchalant as ever, Yixing walked over to the stove. He began pouring batter into the pan with a small smile, his dimple only just visible in the overhead light of the kitchen. You pressed your forehead in to the space between his shoulder blades while he worked, saying nothing to break the comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _baobei_ means baby, darling, my love, etc..... i hope it fits his character well enough
> 
> tell me how you like it! always open to suggestions;;; i might do more fics for my boys because they all deserve happiness


	2. love craze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> premise to your trip to the beach!  
> with [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/chescraft/shyly#smart_id=dj:10924867&play=1)

You don't know why you agreed to this. You knew this was a bad idea. Yet here you were, standing in a retail dressing room, hands on hips, staring at the bikini-clad reflection of yourself in the mirror. Yixing had convinced you to take a short, two-day trip to the beach over a resting period for EXO. It had taken many hours over the phone for him to finally get you to cave, many "Pleaaaaaaaase, _baobei_ 's" and "I loooooooove youuuuuu's", and even now you weren't completely sure you wanted to go, even for Yixing's sake. 

The swimming suit was simple in nature, unconsciously having chosen purple and black -- Yixing's favourite colours. The combination complimented your skin tone and brought out the colour of your eyes. "I look good", you allowed yourself to think triumphantly. With a final sigh of resignation, you decided to purchase the bikini and embrace the fact that you would be on a beach for the next two days with Yixing. As you were checking out, you saw a pair of cute seashell shaped sunnies with purple rims that just so happened to match the colour of your swimsuit fabric exactly. You happily plucked them from their place and purchased them as well; after all, some accessories never hurt anyone.

When you reached the apartment that you shared with Yixing, you reached to get the keys from your purse and unlock the door. Just as you were sticking the key into the doorknob, the door swung open and you were greeted by Yixing, smiling widely and dimple carved deep into his cheek.

 "Were you waiting for me at the door or something?" you asked, exasperated.

"Maybe I was! How can I be sure you won't make a run for it before the weekend comes?" he retorts, eyeing you and raising one brow at you. He notices the bag hooked onto your wrist. "What'd you pick up? Food?"

"Reassurance. At least for you. It's a swimsuit for this weekend." He straightened up excitedly, knowing that you spending money meant that there was no way you would back out now. Finally, he moved to the side to let you enter the apartment. You looked around and took in the apparent tornado that had struck your small living space. Clothes were strewn everywhere, in the centre a large suitcase, overflowing with what appeared to be only… Tank tops. You burst out laughing, unable to even be upset at your ridiculous boyfriend. 

"Did we get robbed? It looks like they spared your tank tops," you managed to work out in between laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?" Yixing walked over to the couch, which was where the majority of the clothes were thrown, and began to halfheartedly tidy up.

"You do realise you need to bring at least one pair of swimmers, right?"

"I knoooow that, _baobei_. I think there's a pair somewhere… Under the table….? Well, they'll reappear." You rolled your eyes and laughed one more time, discarding your shopping bag and purse on the kitchen counter. Yixing hated putting clothes away but he somehow always managed to bring them out in no time. You went about laying the shirts over your forearm and then stacking them neatly over the arm of the couch.

"Yixing, empty the suitcase will you? Let's try packing a bit more realistically." He grumbled something about how his tank tops were a necessity to _him_ , but flipped his suitcase over nonetheless, emptying it instantly… Onto the floor. "He's so dramatic," you thought to yourself. You laughed lightly at that thought -- of course he is. Once all the shirts were collected and stacked on the arm of the chair, you both flopped onto the couch, somehow already exhausted. You reached lazily for the remote on the coffee table in front of you and flicked on the television. Crossing your legs, you pushed up your sleeves and turned to Yixing.

"You can thank me in advance for all the folding I'm about to do," you said playfully. He played with his earring sheepishly, a look of sympathy and regret passing over his face. You hadn't meant to shame him for making a mess; as it happened, you loved doing menial tasks like folding laundry as much as Yixing loathed them.

" _Jiayou_ ," he said to you, the look vanishing, replaced by Yixing poking his tongue out at you.

Focusing mostly on the television and the routine of folding the cloth into neat squares and setting them on the coffee table, you finished in almost no time. Taking in the amount of tank tops in front of you, there really must have been at least thirty shirts. You shook your head in disbelief. Yixing looked over at you, his eyes growing wide with impress at how little time it had taken you. You sighed once again from the heaviness in your eyes. Yixing reached his arm around your shoulder and gently pulled you so that your head was resting on his lap. You turned to look up at him from his lap, taking in his jawline and the view of his collarbones, peaking out from under the v-neck of his thin cotton shirt.

He looked down at you then too and smiled down at you. With his left hand, he began running his fingers through your hair. You shivered at the contact; he knew that it always put you to sleep quickly.

"You can sleep for a little while before we really pack," he said in a voice that only barely reached over the sound of the television in the background. You clearly weren't going to argue with this, so you turned to lay on the side of your body where you would face the TV and let Yixing stroke your hair as you drifted to sleep.

                                                                                                                            *

You weren't sure what time it was when you woke up, but the cool tones of sunset were peeking through your window still, so you knew you couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours. Yixing's hand was resting on your shoulder and his head was lolled onto the back of the couch, you could feel the small vibrations of his snores, unable to hear them over the TV which continued to play. He must've fallen asleep in the midst of watching it. You moved yourself into a sitting position and Yixing's hand fell from your shoulder, although he didn't react in any way. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked around the room again. It was really time to pack -- it was Wednesday evening and the trip was scheduled so that you both would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. 

You kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "Yixing, it's time to wake up."

"Nnn, five more minutes. I'm dreaming of the beach."

"That's all you'll be doing if we don't get to packing," you said quietly. He opened one eye and looked at you, and you could tell he was weighing the pros and cons of getting off the couch. He lifted his head and rubbed at the back of his neck, lightly massaging it. The corner of your mouth turned downward as you wondered if his neck had gotten stiff from that position. He really needed to be more wary of his body.

You stood up and reached out both of your hands for Yixing to take. He grabbed them, but instead of him getting up, his strength was greater than yours and he succeeded in pulling you down on top of him. You ungracefully collapsed onto him but he broke your fall well. Almost mechanically, you placed your head in the crook of his shoulder, sighing deeply but letting him win nonetheless. You already felt regret setting in as you saw the sun disappearing and the room gradually becoming darker, only backlit by the glow of the television. "I really have to work on saying no to him," you chided to yourself.

"Yixing, come oooon. We're not going to be ready to leave and _then_ what would you do with yourself?" This seemed to finally get the gears moving in him, as he released your hands and allowed you to untangle yourself from him. You both stood and made your way to the suitcase lying open and empty on your living room floor. You put your hands on your hips and looked at Yixing. 

"Alright, darl, pick three of your favourite tank tops and one nice button-up," you said sternly. He was already setting up to make a puppy dog face and whine at you, but you weren't budging. Before he could start, you continued your train of thought aloud to him. "And bring two swimming shorts AND pants. I want us to look acceptable if we decide to have a nice dinner. Don't forget a case for your earrings, either," you added as an afterthought, "remember that you lost your earring in the sea last time?"

He pouted, "I remember. You made that Kim Kardashian reference for _two hours_ afterwards."

"It was funny!"

"I wasn't even upset about losing the earring. You made a bigger deal out of it than I did, _baobei_ ," he teased. He was right, but it had been a nice earring.

"Well still, it's better to be safe than sorry, okay?" Yixing nodded. With an air of finality he picked his most treasured tank tops and the blue short sleeved button up that he knew you loved on him. When he noticed you eyeing it, he winked at you. Your ears burned.

You got up quickly and walked to your bedroom in an attempt to stave off the embarrassment. Closing the door, you grabbed all of the clothes you had planned to take in your head. A long dress, two pairs of shorts, and three nice shirts. Satisfied, you re-emerged from the room and made your way back to the living room to pack your clothes in the suitcase. 

You heard Yixing distantly from what you placed as the bathroom. When you poked your head around the door, Yixing was collecting toiletries. You saw him attempt to stealthily pack the coconut-scented shampoo and conditioner and clicked your tongue. Yixing jumped and dropped one of the bottles, whipping his head around to look at you. A light, almost unnoticeable blush set over his cheeks. He looked down at the floor and held the bottles out to you. You laughed and walked forward into his outstretched arms instead of taking the bottles.

"We can take them, I don't mind. Not if you like them that much, at least. This time you can wash my hair, though."

"I've never done that before, have I?" he asked, trying to place a time.

You shook your head even though he couldn't technically see it. You broke apart and took the bottles, placing them under your arm and turning out to the living room. You tucked the bottles into your suitcase.

"Oi, oi, oi, (Y/N), what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to put those in plastic bags! What if the caps open and spill over everything. Yah, where would you be without me?" He shook his head at you.

"Apparently I'd be wearing shampoo-soaked clothes."

"Tragic," Yixing deadpanned.

"I'd just make you wash them, though," you poked.

"Aren't you just a regular comedian," Yixing continued humourlessly. You cackled at your own joke but still grabbed a ziplock bag from the pantry and placed them securely inside. "We're done now, right? Can we eat?" 

"You only think about food, don't you?" you asked. Yixing didn't answer but he turned to walk to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. You both had made considerable progress and had in fact finished all the packing that you could do for that night. You still needed to pack toothbrushes and whatnot but that had to wait, anyways. Once more, you succumbed to Zhang Yixing and followed him into the kitchen. 

Leaning against a countertop you asked, "what's on the menu tonight, Chef Zhang?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Didn't you eat anything tasty on _To Be A Better Man_?" Yixing howled in laughter.

"As if Honglei- _ge_ could actually cook." You joined in with his laughter at Honglei's expense, sending a silent apology to him. You both eventually settled on chicken and corn soup since it was easy and you were both lazy.

Carrying your soup bowls, you settled on the couch in close proximity, both propping your feet on the coffee table. You felt a warmth in your chest at such a simple routine. You ate in a comfortable silence and watched unimportant television. When you saw that Yixing had finished his soup, you took his bowl and stood, going to the sink and rinsing them. Yixing turned off the television, understanding that it was about time to sleep so that you could both be well-rested for tomorrow's travels. You walked hand in hand to the bathroom, still keeping your fingers locked as you held your toothbrush in your free hand and Yixing squeezed toothpaste onto it with his free hand. You put the toothbrush in your mouth and did him the same favour.

You hummed to the tune of _MYM_ and swung yours and Yixing's entwined hands until he caught onto the tune. He snorted through his nose and rolled his eyes at you. Eventually he caved and harmonized with you as best as he could despite the toothpaste in his mouth. When you finished the song, you spit and rinsed your mouths and then made ridiculous faces in the mirror at each other.

With hands that had seemingly been glued together by this point, you made your way to the bedroom and settled into bed together. Yixing let you be the big spoon even though you were shorter than him by some centimetres. You cuddled close to him and rested your forehead in the place where his hair met his neck, letting the baby hairs tickle your nose. You were on the brink of sleep when you heard Yixing's voice bring you back to a hazy consciousness. 

" _Baobei_ , we'll enjoy the beach, won't we?" he asked shyly.

"Mmm, of course we will, Yixing. Why would you ask that?"

"I thought maybe I pushed you into it…" he trails off.

He was partially right but you didn't say so. Instead you said, "I'm always happy to go anywhere with you, you know that. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth -- even to Antarctica if I had to, and I can't stand the cold." Yixing laughed at that, scooting backwards to press your bodies impossibly closer, seemingly soothed by your answer. 

"Thank you, (Y/N). _Wan an_."

" _Wo ai ni_ ," you said back sleepily, in the best accent you could muster. From beneath the hand you had placed on his chest, you could feel his heartbeat pick up.

" _Ya… Wo ye ai ni_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _baobei_ means baby, my love, darling, etc!  
>  _jiayou_ means fighting  
>  _to be a better man_ and _MYM_ are projects of yixing's, a drama he was in and a song he has! i recommend both :")  
>  _-ge_ just signifies addressing someone older than you  
>  _wan an_ means good night  
>  _wo ai ni_ means i love you  
>  _ya_ is a chinese exclamative, in this context yixing is expressing surprise/unexpected emotion (呀) :p  
>  and as you could probably guess, _wo ye ai ni_ means i love you too
> 
> don't worry! the beach chapter is coming... i just like to write domestic fluff too much that i ended up getting carried away with the small details and writing a whole chapter off that...... aiyooo.........  
> do you guys like the playlists? they're gonna be different for each chapter! i'm trying hard but how long before i run out of songs ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
